


Conversaciones Telefónicas

by Day1608



Series: spies in disguise (Peticiones) [1]
Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Soulmates, Walter Beckett - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day1608/pseuds/Day1608
Summary: One Shot—Si no quieres decirme nada, entiendo, yo simplemente me alejare— esa frase casi envió a Lance a un espiral de pánico.—¡No! yo lo siento, y entiendo si encontraste a tu alma gemela… Entiendo si no sabías como decirme, podemos seguir siendo amigos.—Espera… ¿qué? —Respondió Walter desconcertado
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Series: spies in disguise (Peticiones) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689550
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Conversaciones Telefónicas

Walter quería decirle a Lance que tenían la misma marca del alma, quería estar entre los brazos de Lance, despertar juntos con besos apasionados en las mañanas, pero no podía ser egoísta… Lance tenía mucho por lo que preocuparse, no quería que todos se burlaran por tener un bicho raro como compañero, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era ocultar su marca del alma… por eso cuando Lance le mostró su marca del alma inmediatamente le dijo que no tenía una y salió huyendo.

Cuando Lance le mostró su marca del alma a Walter esperaba un destello de reconocimiento, o algo que indicara que tenían la misma marca del alma… no esperaba que Walter bajara la mirada y le dijera que no tenía una, no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Solo quería saber si esa constante sensación de felicidad y los latidos erráticos de su corazón junto con el impulso de estar junto a él eran una señal de que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Como uno de los mejores agentes, solo una pequeña parte de personas sabían de la paloma con alas extendidas que estaba en brazo, su marca del alma, a este ritmo parecía que era imposible saber quién era su alma gemela.

Todos los indicios señalaban a Walter:

El amor que tenía por las palomas.

El impulso de su cuerpo de estar cerca.

La sensación de plenitud que lo lleno cuando roso sus labios contra los de Walter cuando el día que se quedó dormido en el laboratorio.

El saber que no tenía la misma marca del alma lo desestabilizo y lo hizo sentir horrible… porque para Lance, Walter era quien se merecía la felicidad mas que cualquiera, simplemente no era justo.

Por otro lado, Walter estaba a punto de entrar en pánico…

—¿Que hago Lovey? Le dije que no tenía marca del alma… ni siquiera sé porque me la mostró, simplemente no es como él— Lovey solo voló para posarse en su hombro y darle consuelo. —¿Crees que él lo sepa? ¿Y si me lo dijo porque esperaba que yo le confesara que teníamos la misma marca del alma? ¡Ohh cielos! Ahora va a pensar que soy un mentiroso y no va a querer estar junto a mí. Tengo que arreglar esto— dijo tomando su teléfono celular…

  


Lance no pudo evitar maldecir a la persona que decidió llamar justo cuando estaba ahogándose en su auto-culpa, no obstante, lo contesto

—Sera mejor que sea importante—dijo de manera brusca.

—Lance, yo sé que estas molesto siento lo que paso, no fue mi intención mentirte de esa manera. — dijo Walter inseguro.

Lance no entendía lo que Walter quería decirle ¿Mentirle? ¿Acaso Walter tenía un alma gemela y no quería rechazar a Lance?

En su mente esa explicación tenía sentido, Walter era demasiado inteligente pero no era muy bueno con las relaciones personales, quizá lo dijo porque quería evitarle a Lance el dolor que estaba sintiendo justo ahora.

Después de todo Walter siempre pensaba en los demás. Los pensamientos de Lance se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Walter al otro lado de la línea.

—Si no quieres decirme nada, entiendo, yo simplemente me alejare— esa frase casi envió a Lance a un espiral de pánico.

—¡No! yo lo siento, y entiendo si encontraste a tu alma gemela… Entiendo si no sabías como decirme, podemos seguir siendo amigos.

—Espera… ¿qué? —Respondió Walter desconcertado

—Sí, mira, al principio creí que podrías tener mi marca del alma, por eso te la mostré —hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea— lamento también el beso robado cuando te dormido en tu laboratorio, no lo volveré a hacer.

—¡¿Beso?! —dijo el castaño en un chillido estrangulado

—Si juro que no lo volveré a hacer. —repitió Lance por segunda vez.

—Lance creo que no estamos en la misma página. No nos estamos entendiendo. —ahora era Walter el que trataba de explicarse.

—Si entiendo… sé que no quieres hacerme sentir mal, pero…

—No Lance… Yo…Tengo la misma marca de alma que tú.

—¿QUE? — después de esa confesión ahora era la mente de Lance que hacia cortocircuito— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—No te lo dije porque creí que no estaba a tu altura… todos en la agencia dicen de lo grandioso que eres, y a pesar de todo lo que haga nunca dejare de ser el bicho raro, te mereces alguien mejor y el destino te dejo atrapado conmigo. —La voz del castaño tenia ahora un toque amargo

—Walter, eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido; si los demás no pueden verlos es su perdida, hace mucho me dejo de importar lo que dicen los demás.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Sí, pero esta no es una conversación que deberíamos tener por teléfono.

—Tienes razón, ¿Entonces? ¿nos vemos mañana?

—De hecho, estoy en camino a buscarte, no pienso dejar pasa más tiempo para besar esos labios. En lo que a mí respecta ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño One-Shot es para contribuir a los pocos fics de este fandom.  
> La idea vino de un sueño que tuve (que solo demuestra lo obsesionada que estoy con esta pareja.
> 
> En lo que termino los capítulos de mi otro fic también pueden hacer peticiones.


End file.
